KarinNapped
by Milootis01
Summary: This is my first fanfic so yeah. I suck at summaries. Karin is kidnapped by Grimmjow, Ichigo has to save her by fighting him again. Will Ichigo walk home with Karin? Yeah it has no Plot, But I think you will like it if you like action and family types of fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

He glared into her violet eyes, wondering what she was thinking about. Renji stared until Rukia noticed that he was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rukia asked. It took Renji a few moments to anwser. He opened his eyes.

" No reason" he stated simply. She chuckled and got up. He moved with her when they both heard a knock at the door. Rukia's fragile hand twisted the knob of the door. To her surprize it was Ichigo. He was panting very fast. He had Zangetsu strapped on his back as usual.

When he was slightly able to breath, " Karin..." He panted. Renji's and Rukia's eyes widen.

"What about Karin!?" they said together.

" She's missing" He said trying to catch his breath.

Rukia opened the door wider so he could come in. " Now explain everything that has happened" Renji said calmly.

Ichigo explained that he got home and saw everything a mess in the house. He also saw that Karin was missing. After he noticed that he ran here. " And that is all I know." Ichigo stated.

Renji was deep in thought when he heard Rukia say, " it's Okay Ichigo, We will find her". Her soft, caring voice sent a thread of shivers down Renji's back.

Ichigo stared at his feet mumbling to himself. Rukia got up and put a hand on his shoulder. A black butterfly came in and landed on Renji's finger.

"I have to go Byakuya wants me in his office, Ill be back soon. Don't worry Ichigo". With that he left the room. Ichigo sat with his hands around his face.

Rukia made him get up and stared directly in his eyes, " Ichigo, don't blame yourself for everything that happens to your loved ones..." She started. His eyes filled with sorrow stared exactly into her's.

"But I am the one to blame..." he whispered moving his gaze to his feet. Rukia opened her mouth to say something but closed it, grabbed his wrist and walked out the door.

" Where are you taking me?!" he shouted with confusion.

"Where do you think!?" Rukia shouted back. she stopped and let go of his wrist

"We are going to get Hitsugaya" she said.

He sigh and started to rub his wrist "what will he do" he spat. She grabbed his wrist again and started to run not even listening to his shouts.

Once they got to the tenth division she let go once again and walked to the office. Ichigo had a sorrowful look which made Toshiro drop his pen because he knew something was wrong. "What do you mean she has gone missing?!" he bellowed hitting his desk.

Rukia saw a vein pop out from his forehead. "Just as I said Hitsugaya, She is missing!" Ichigo spat with emotions running everywhere.

Hitsugaya calmed down and sat down in his chair rubbing the bridge of his nose. Renji ran in at this point. " I have an idea" he yelled with pride.

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rukia looked at him and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?". After explaining his plan to go to the world of the living and look for Grimmjow Ichigo ran out the door followed by Hitsugaya.

Renji and Rukia stared at eachother and started to run shouting at them to slow down. "How did you figure out that it was Grimmjow anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"He wants to fight you again and get pay back, Right? Well what better way to kidnap Karin to get you to come find her?" The red pineapple explained.

"Clever... Pineapple" Rukia joked. Renji glared at Rukia and chuckled a bit. Rukia gave him a smile while her violet eyes shimmered. Hitsugaya opened the door. The door To The World of

The Living opened with small creek sound. They started to walk through, jogged, and then ran as if their lives depended on it.

Once they got through Ichigo stood with a glare of revenge on his face. He moved to get Zangetsu off his back.

" I'm coming Grimmjow!" he bellowed.

Author's Note

This is my first FanFiction It really doesn't have a plot. But I will try to keep up with it as much as I can. I would love for you guys to tell me anything you would want me to add or something I need to change. So lets see how this will go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...

Ichigo realized he didn't know where to look once he got through.

"Hey Renji...?" Ichigo asked with a hint of aggervation.

"Hmmm?" Renji replied knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. He bit his lip.

"Where is Grimmjow? Do you even know to start looking?!" Ichigo started soft, but raised his voice. Renji looked down to the town. Thinking for a reply and an excuse.

"Er.. Um... Funny thing about that... I didn't think of where to look..." He started before Ichigo ran after him. Screaming at him. Rukia started to laugh. Orange and red spots could be seen. Renji was yelling at Rukia to help. All Rukia could do is laugh. She was laughing so hard she was crying. Once she recovered from her laugh-attack, she yelled to Ichigo to calm down. He heard her and cooled down. Hitugaya was thinking of where she could be. He was also trying to sense Grimmjow's spiritual pressure.

"He must be somewhere that is hidden from all contact, and either hidding his spiritual pressure or has a barrier up to hide it." He thought

"Renji, How could be so careless. You couldn't have thought about it before running over to us telling us. You could have said you didn't know where to look so we could have thought about it." Rukia stated with her soft, sweet voice. She stared at him until he replied. It took a few moments. Hitsugaya was about to explode, along with Ichigo.

" I guess I was so excited to tell you, that I didnt realize I didn't know where to look" Renji replied. Guilt could be heard in his voice. Rukia heard it and could only smile. Ichigo's and Hitsugaya's sigh of defeat made Renji perk up a bit.

"Hey Toshiro," Ichigo started. He could see he was deep in thought. He heard them talking to him. He snapped out of his train of thought for a moment.

"What is it Kurosaki?" His formal attitude made Ichigo feel uncomfortable. Being called "Kurosaki" made him sound like he was old, and wise.

"What are you thinking about?" Rukia finished. Ichigo knew everyone was thinking the same thing. Ichigo focused on the silver-haired, short captain with desprate eyes. Toshiro sighed, was he that open?

"You should know that I'm thinking of where Karin could be, how do we get her away from Grimmjow, HOW we defeat Grimmjow, and most importantly, Where Grimmjow is at this very moment." His cold response sent cold shivers down their backs. Everyone thought for a moment. Rukia's eyes light up if it was Christmas Day.

"I know, we should split up and look in the town for possible spots where she could be. Then after 11:00 we go back to Ichigo's place. Ichigo you take North, Renji you take East, Captain you take South, And I will take West. Okay?" Everyone looked at each other. Ichigo nodded so did Renji and Toshiro.

"Wait its 7:23. I don't hink we will have enough time to look all over town. And wont Grimmjow notice us if we are not in our gigais?" Toshiro pointed out. Ichigo bit his lip of stress. Rukia could see his worry expression. Rukia came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why I had Kisuke made us gigais that doesnt look like us." Renji caught everyone by surprise. Ichigo wanted to hug the life out of him but didn't. Instead he gave him a smile but still had worried eyes. Hitugaya gave him a look of approval.

"Alright, first things first, lets go get our gigais." Rukia stated.

At Kisuke's

Rukia stepped out first. She had long, brown, flowing hair. Green eyes. Pale skin. BUt she was taller than she was. She was wearing a ruby red dress, with a black cardigan,with black heels. Renji was the next to come out. He was the same height as he was before, but he had crystal blue eyes, with black shaggy hair. He was very pale. He was wearing a purple tie, a white shirt, with a two buttons undone, black jeans, and black converse. Ichigo came out after Renji. He had stunning emerald eyes, with short dark brown hair. He was tan. He was wearing a lose green tie with a black shirt and black jeans. His converse were a shade of green.

"Wow. Kisuke, You did a great job. I can't even think it was me at first. Ohh, I didn't noticed that you and Ichigo look alike Rukia. I guess that means you t" Renji said with a smile. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"Hey where is Toshiro?" Everyone looked around. Kisuke had his fan over his mouth. Trying not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"I'm NOT coming out!" He yelled. Ichigo looked at Kisuke with a confused expression, and a smile. Rukia grabbed his fan and hit his head with it, and turned back to the door.

"Ohh. Come on Toshiro, We wont laugh." Rukia said sweetly.

" I wont promise..." Ichigo started but was cut off by a small hand covering his mouth and holding his nose.

They looked at the doorway to find nothing looked down and found a 6 year old boy with crystal blue eyes and short brown hair. He was in a dark blie shirt with jean shorts. He was glaring at Kisuke who was red as a tomato.

Ichigo couldn't breath by the time Rukia and Renji were yelling at Kisuke. He was hitting her hands by the time she noticed he was a dark shade of purple.

" Sorry Ichigo... How could us a family?!" Rukia bellowed with rage. She looked at Ichigo who was suppose to be her fist son then Toshiro second then at Renji who was on the ground. Ichigo helped him up.

"Kisuke what is the meaning of this why couldn't we just be teenagers in highschool?" Toshiro asked. His voice was small and cute.

" Now Ichigo your name now will be Takeo, Renji your name will be Isamu, Toshiro : Naoki. Now Rukia your name will be Akemi meaning Bright and Beautiful. Okay now that you know each other's name ... GO!" Kisuke motioning him hands.

" Guess this means I can't go by myself now?" 'Naoki' asked. He was holding 'Akemi's' hand to look like he wasn't walking alone.

"Yeah. How about We just stay together now" she said. When she looked it was just her and Toshiro. "Takeo, Isamu, I'm going to kill you two!" she said with rage. How could they leaving her here with Hitsugaya alone.

"I know this is awkward for you and for me, lets just try to find where Karin could be." I t was hard to take his voice straight on.

"Okay Naoki. Lets just hurry up" Rukia replied.

"I agree"

Author's Note

So here is the second chapter. I don't have anything else to say, so, Review? I'll have the third chapter up later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note

Thanks forever122 for my first review, and to answer your question it is after the Winter War. I still don't have a plot. So, Here is Chapter three.

With Ichigo and Renji

Ichigo and Renji couldn't stop laughing. Renji had the best idea that would come back to bite them. They kept laughing until they couldn't breath. They stood up straight and looked around them. Ichigo didn't know where they were.

"I guess we were so caught up in running, I didn't know where we were going" Ichigo said slightly panting. Renji was also panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I guess so, Hey do you have any idea where we are?" Renji asked. Ichigo shook his head. They looked at each other, thinking that it wasn't a good idea to leave Rukia. They started to walk the way they came. Someone screamed, but no one noticed. 'It must be a spirit.' Ichigo thought. Renji had the same idea. The spirit came running and screaming for help.

"Help, Someone help!" She screamed. She had long red hair. She was wearing a light blue tank top with shorts on. It took all of their strength not to help, hoping that the soul reaper will come shortly.

"Renji, can't we just stand here while she is being chased." Ichigo whispered. Ichigo clenched his teeth at the screams coming from the little girl.

"I know Ichigo, but we can't risk Grimmjow being around here. You know what could happen.." Renji was cut off by an angry Ichigo

"Don't You think I know what will happen! I can't afford it to happen..." His voice trailed off before he finished. The screaming stopped. Ichigo didn't want to turn around. Renji didn't blame him. Renji patted his shoulder and he kept walking.

"Let's look while we are here. Who knows we might find him." Renji smirked. Ichigo couldn't help to smile a bit at Renji.

"Alright.. Let's get going" Ichigo said simply

With... Karin

Karin didn't know where she was or how she got there. When she opened her eyes she saw a blob of blue. She also heard a laugh and he went into another room. Her vision wasn't clear. Her head hurt so much, she couldn't think straight any more. When he blue blob came back. He knelt down to be in her range of vision. He handed her a glass. She didn't know what it was so she pushed it away.

"You have to drink some water. If you don't you will get dehydrated." He growled moving her hands and giving her the glass of water. It took a few moments for it to sink into her head. She took it, her vision started to become clear after she drank the water. She took a sip of the water that was gone in a few moments.

"Thank you.." She could barely be heard. Grimmjow heard her tiny voice. He got up and left with the glass. Karin wanted to pass out but she didn't have the chance since he came back with more water.

"Here.." He passed her the glass, she took it without a second glance. She looked at the empty glass for awhile knowing a guy with blue hair was staring at her. She looked away from the glass. Her gaze went to the floor. Grimmjow was going to say something but closed his mouth. Karin handed him the glass, he left with it in his hand. He didn't come back. Karin took this to be the perfect time to sleep more. She layed down on her side and fell back to sleep. Grimmjow came back with a blanket, and put it on her and left once again.

"Ichigo." she said in a whisper before she fell into a deep sleep.

Author's Note

So here you go, you get to see what is happening to Karin. And Thanks again Forever122 for my first review, before I saw it I was thinking of deleting it but once I saw your review it made me want to continue. If you have anything you want me to change or add I am open to ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

I have forgot to do this in the other chapters  
I Do not own Bleach. ( if I did I would be a millionaire)

Chapter four

Rukia and Toshiro

Rukia and Hitsugaya were walking when they heard screaming. Toshiro tried not to hear it, but the screams were to loud. Rukia was tensed when she heard he screams. They gave each other a painful look and kept walking. They were at a park when the screaming stopped. Rukia could see that Hitsugaya felt terrible by the expression on his face. His crystal eyes look like he was about to cry.

"I know. We are supposed to protect the souls, and we just let her go. But I think you and I both know our goal is to find Karin and have her safe with us. We can't do that if we let ourselves fell guilty about one soul." Rukia told Hitugaya in a soft, and caring tone. Hitsugaya only looked at his feet for a bit. He did feel guilty, letting a soul get hurt or eaten. He looked up to reassuring, green eyes. He could only smile at her loving eyes.

"Thanks, Rukia." Little Naoki said. She smiled at the change in the short captain. They got up and started to walk. They were in a little town when Hitsugaya saw black hair and blue eyes. He slowly started to walk off to him.

Renji and Ichigo were walking when a little six year old boy came walking by himself. Ichigo was looking at the houses when he came up to him. When Toshiro knew it was him he made is way to punching Ichigo in the arm.

"Oww!" Ichigo yelped in pain "What was that for?" Rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get for leaving me with Rukia!" His voice was so cute and tiny, Renji started to laugh. 'Naoki' went over to Renji and punched im in the arm also.

"I bet it was your idea by the way you are laughing." He crossed his arms over his chest and had a pouting face on. Rukia came over, and started to laugh. Ichigo was rubbing where Hitsugaya punched his arm. She laughed even harder when she saw Toshiro's pouting face.

"Now that we are back together how about we start to look?'' Rukia asked. Renji nodded along with Ichigo.

"Lets start this way." Ichigo pointed to his left. Everyone started to walk. Ichigo and Toshiro were infront of Rukia and Renji.

Back to Karin...

Karin woke up again and stretched her arms out. Her head didn't hurt anymore.'That's a good thing' she thought to herself. She looked around the room she was in. It looked like a basement. It had a hallway into three different rooms. A bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. She heard running water. She stayed in her spot for a while. She laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling, until she heard footsteps. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the sixth espada walk into a room. She went back to thinking. She covered her head with her arm. Karin didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back with her family.

"So, your awake." Grimmjow scared Karin.

"Yeah, I have been." She replied not daring to look him in the eyes.

"You know its rude not to look someone in the eyes when you speak." He stated with a smirk.

"Well. I couldn't care less, if I'm being rude or not." This time she glared at him. He just started to laugh.

"You have a lot of nerve to speak like that." He stated still staring at her.

"I would care, Why?" she replied to him moving her hand in the air while she was talking.

"Oh. You would care if you wanted to see you brother again." Her eyes got slightly wide. He started to laugh again.

"You wouldn't hurt me. Even if you did," she stared at Grimmjow in the eyes. "He would kill you for even laying a finger on me." Grimmjow stopped laughing and left the room

"The nerve of that kid!" He thought

Author's Note

So, here is chapter four. I have finally came up with an ending for it. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to make. Ill just keep writing to see how this will go. Once again if you have any ideas or anything you want me to change :Characters, personalities, appearance, Ect. Just post it as a review. I was really surprised t how many people have actually read it, so thanks for reading it and I hope you guys will like my ending, when it comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

With Kisuke

"Hey Kisuke! Where are you!?" Yoruichi yelled. Her golden yellow eyes look everywhere in the house. She growled, while walking to the underground training area. She saw the hat wearing man on a rock watch someone train.

"Hey, Kisuke. I was yelling for you, its important" Yoruichi said in a calm voice.

"Oh Yoruichi, Sorry I forgot to tell you that I was down here. What is important?" he asked waving his fan.

" Souls have gone missing. Isn't Ichigo supposed to take care of hollows here?" She asked

"Oh. Well he is busy right now looking for Karin. Renji said that Grimmjow kidnapped her to fight Ichigo again. I told them not to exit their gigais until they come back. I bet It's hard for Toshiro and Ichigo not to help the souls." He said the last part mostly to himself. The purple haired woman stared at the blond man for a while.

"Alright Kisuke, as long as you know." She turned to leave when a explosion knocked her to the ground. Everyone heard a hollow scream. Soon a hollow came through the wall.

"Yoruichi! Are you okay!?" Kisuke yelled. Yoruichi tried to get up on her feet but but her left leg caught under a chunk of the wall.

"Yeah,but my foot is under a boulder. I can't get it out." She lied. She didn't want to make him worry about her.

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute!" He stated.

"Take care of the hollow first! I'll be fine until then." She told Kisuke. A puddle of blood could be seen under the wall. Yoruichi couldn't help but to gasp from pain. She knew her leg was broken. Remains of rock came flying by. Yoruichi block one from hitting her with her hand. There was no more screaming. The hollow slowly disappeared.

"Yoruichi!" she could hear everyone's voice yelling her name. Her vision was blurry from blood loss. It took a few minutes to get the wall off of her leg. She guessed that Chad was there training. She saw brown hair, and a red arm. '_It must be Chad_' she thought to herself.

"Hey. Yoruichi! Can you hear me?" It was Kisuke. She nodded her head as a response. Kisuke lifted her up gently and start to run to get her upstairs. Once he got up he ran to one of the rooms. He laid her down on a bed at went to go get a supplies. Before he got back all she could see was darkness.

With Karin

Karin was in the room alone for a good hour. She was glad that Grimmjow left her alone. She had a long time to think. She thought about her dad, Ichigo, Yuzu, Rukia, Orihime and the others. She wanted to go home and see all of their faces. She wanted to see her crazy father. She wanted to see her sister. Most of all she wanted to see Ichigo. Her heart hurt while thinking of her older brother. Grimmjow came into the room with some food. Karin didn't look at him. She held her knees close to her chest. She heard Grimmjow sigh.

"Here.." He handed her a plate with pizza on it.

"I'm not hungry." She stated looking at her feet. She could tell this was making him angry. She had a slight smirk. He sat the plate down on the table.

"Fine. You know you can move from that corner, Right?" He asked.

"I know. I feel safer in this corner." She sated coldly

"Have it your way. I couldn't care less if you stayed there or moved." He left the room afterwards.

"Ichigo. Where are you?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Author's Note.

here is Chapter five. I didn't know where to end so I thought it would be a good spot to leave off there. If your have any ideas for the story, I'm open to them. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. I need some help though. I have been thinking to make a Halo Reach Fanfiction, but I can't think of a name for noble six. I would really appreciate it

milootis01


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note._**

**_Sorry I haven't updated, I have been packing. I finally got the rest of the story put together. Now I just have to write it. But I'm going to say this now, I will be really busy this month so I will have late updates. And I'm sorry in advance._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters._**

**_Early Morning._**.

Toshiro sat up rubbing his eyes. He turned his head to the clock to see it was 4:23 AM. He exited his gigai. He must be crazy. He missed his snow white hair. He saw the window and started to walk to it, and climbed to the roof. To his surprise, he saw a ginger sitting on the roof.

"Do you think we will find her?" He asked once he sat down. His face said enough, it held sorrow, anger, but mostly guilt.

"I don't think. I know we will find her." He sighed. He got up and walked closer to Ichigo. "Don't doubt what we can do. Mostly you. Stop felling guilty for what has happened. We WILL find her Ichigo. It would be much easier if you stop feeling like you are responsible for it." with that he left. Hitsugaya didn't go back in the house, he started down the road, running. He didn't know why he was running, but it felt right. Once he was far away he stopped running.

"_Maybe I could go to Kisuke and get my old gigia?"_ he wondered. He shrugged. It was worth a try._ "I'll go later in the morning"_. He started to run again. Right now he didn't care where he ran to. He just wanted to get away.

_**Later that day...**_

"What do you mean he ran away Ichigo?" Rukia asked, still in her gigia. She grabbed on to her hair and started to pace.

"Well, around 4 I was on the roof thinking. He came up and I asked him if he thinks we will find her. Then he started to go off at me. Then he jumped off the roof and started to run." Ichigo was really tired. He didn't get an hours sleep.

"Go get some sleep Ichigo. We look again tomorrow." Renji made Ichigo go to sleep. Searching on one hour of sleep isn't going to help find Karin.

"Renji?" Rukia asked once Ichigo left the room.

"What is it Rukia?" Renji didn't sleep long either. He also had a bad headache.

"Do you really think we will find her?"

"Rukia. Stop it" By this point Renji was aggravated. It was quiet until Rukia got up and left the room.

**_At Kisuke's_**

"Thanks Kisuke." Hitsugaya just got his old gigia back. He was in black jeans, and a light blue hoodie.

"No problem Hitsugaya," Kisuke was busy helping Yoruichi and her broken leg. The wall caused her to lose a lot of blood.

"Well see you later" He left in a run. He just wanted to get back and find her.

"Kisuke..?"

"What is it Yoruichi?"

"My leg is hurting a lot more than it should."

"You broke it in three different places, its going to hurt a lot"

**_Hitusgaya_**

He was walking back to Ichigo's when he felt a big spiritual pressure.

"Grimmjow!" he said, mostly to himself.


	7. The Findings

**_Hey, I know people hate when authors give up in the middle of the story. I hate it when people think it's horrible, but it's really good, and end it. I feel that this is the worst writing I will ever do. Summer is almost over, and I don't see or feel the need to finish this story. Those of you who did like it and find it interesting, Sorry. O_o._**

* * *

**_So what happens is, Hitsugaya went back and told them he saw Grimmjow. They come up with a plan, have Hitsugaya go up to him as the kid, and blah-blah-blah. Ichigo fights him, and ends up dying. Karin wakes up. And it was all a dream. _****_The End._**

* * *

**_Once again. Sorry to the people who liked it. Which I'm sure there was only one or two. But I just don't like the turn out of it. I know I could rewrite the chapters but, I don't see the point. So, Yeah. Sorry guys._**

**_milootis01_**


End file.
